Travels of the Kyuubi Youkai
by blazord
Summary: This story will follow a powerful youkai named Sayori. It will detail her adventures around Japan during the Sengoku Era, wherein she will encounter Rance and the other heroes, as they try to conquer the country. Rated M for adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Awakening

"How long has it been now Natori-sama? Do you think she's alright?" Maya asked worriedly.

Izumu, after pushing her glasses up, also glanced at the hauntingly beautiful woman named Natori, whose face was outwardly calm and composed.

"Three days", Natori replied simply in an emotionless voice.

Both of the young women were disturbed at their master's seeming indifference to the situation they were in. It had been hundreds of years since anyone had attempted what was now in motion and it was certainly a dangerous endeavor at that. Failure meant not only death but carried the possibility of reawakening of the most fearful beings to ever exist in Japan – Orochi. An enormously powerful creature, whose mere anger, was known to cause terrible earthquakes that would rock the very foundation of the country.

Several days earlier, Natori had permitted someone, other than herself and her chosen miko, to enter the sanctum Orochi is sealed in. The person she allowed in was someone very familiar to her, whom had affectionately raised Natori, despite the fact she was an illicit child. She was her older half-sister – Sayori. Natori knew how vast the cavern below the temple was and just getting to Orochi's resting place would take as long as her sister had been gone. This is not taking into account the powerful creatures who were currently guarding the way to the bottom, and without the charm Natori wore around her neck, they would attack any and all intruders.

Suddenly another woman dressed in a red and white kimono walked into the study. She glanced at the other two, then at Natori. "Pardon the intrusion Natori-sama, but an emissary from that that man is here. He came bearing a document which looks like it was sealed with Oda's royal crest", the woman bowed and held out the script. "I am deigning to imagine what this portends…"

Natori sighed deeply and stood up then walked gracefully over to the woman and took the note causally. Looking at the seal, she did indeed recognize it as Oda's heraldry. Breaking it, she began reading the missive. Her expression remained neutral despite the contents of the document, "It appears he intends to make war on us, because I would not give myself to him. His army marches on us even now and he will be here within three days." Placing a hand across her forehand she looked down and sighed again then stared out the nearby window, "Izumi, Maya, and Kuma please gather the others. It appears both our fate and that of Japan will be decided very soon."

* * *

Deep below the foundations of the Miko Institute, an armored woman stood before the chamber marked as being Orochi's resting place. The trip down had been more eventful than she thought and she suffered a few wounds because of it, but looking at her injured areas now it was apparent she was already fully healed. A mark of her ancestry, and some would say her curse, though this was a subtle matter in comparison to her outward appearance. She was one of the Kyuubi youkai, the rarest and the most powerful of her kind.

Light teal hair flowed around her shoulders reaching all the way to her waist, on top of her head were two large distinct fox ears which blended into her hair seamlessly, and slightly below her waist were nine large tails which were same color as her hair along with the characteristic white tips her ears also possessed. Aside from those features, she appeared to be a somewhat pale human female. She was moderately endowed with an unearthly beauty about her and a lithe athletic figure. Her dark emerald eyes shinned with excitement as she stared at the ancient writing which marked the entrance to the chamber of the creature she was seeking out.

The door slid open easily at her touch and beyond lay a vast cavern bathed in darkness, or so it was until her eyes adjusted to the gloom. The air was cool and brought a chill to her body as it seemed to escape out the door she had just opened. Despite being so far underground there was little moisture in the air. An overwhelming presence suddenly overcame her as she felt an immense aura of darkness and evil. Ghostly lights began to flicker and appear near the center where she felt its power. The ground trembled as she saw the darkness swirl and slither with movement.

It was then that she saw it, the creature of legend and terrible power. Looking almost like a gigantic tangled mass of rope that had been turned to stone, its eight heads moved irrespective of the others and a sickening crimson light was emitted from their eyes. Each of the gigantic eight-headed snakes' bodies must have been as big around two to three men were tall and strange symbols decorated it throughout. Her body trembled in both fear and awe of the creature, and though she knew it was a being of pure malice, she couldn't help but be captivated by it at the same time.

"Orochi…!" she said in a voice filled with wonder as she walked towards it.

At the mention of the name the ghostly lights she had been seeing suddenly blurred and took form, their appearance materializing into that of young naked Japanese women. Their eyes bearing a similar blood red color of their master and from their backs sprouted dark snake-like appendages which seemed to possess a life of their own. They glared at the youkai woman as she approached, now seemingly undaunted by either their or their master's presence.

Ahead she saw the sacrificial shrine. Large candles were placed around it which gave off an unusual warmth and radiance, and though the altar itself was clean the woman could tell that countless innocent lives had been lost upon the cold lifeless stone. Her resolve strengthened as this thought flowed through her mind and boundless power began flowing through body.

Staring viciously at the coils of stone and the ghostly maidens she spoke loudly, "Know ye creatures of darkness that no more lives shall be fed to sustain you! The scales of this world no longer tip in your favor! For as my ancestors before me imprisoned you here in hopes of containing your power forever, I have come forth to banish you from this world forever!" the youkai woman shouted defiantly. Orochi stirred at this and the once indifferent snake heads slowly turned towards her, their eyes glowing with hunger and hatred. Seeing she had its attention the woman drew her hands high above her head and called out, "Come forth, _Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi_!"

The wind around her suddenly and violently began to flow forth from her hands causing her hair, tails, and various bits of cloth from her armor to flutter. Unbridled energy seated at the bridge of her hands spewed forth, as she extended them slowly outwards. The candles nearby her flickered furiously but did not go out, as the shadows danced around the vast chamber. The snake eyes narrowed dangerously, as the heads seemingly unaware of the caverns' now turbulent atmosphere, gathered around the lone youkai woman as if preparing to strike. The spirits of the Japanese women tried to move closer as well but the powerful wind currents kept them at bay as they shielded themselves with their forearms.

The earth itself began to tremble when Orochi's body, now beginning to awaken, felt the power before it. Bits of dirt and stalagmites started to trickle down like rain inside the chamber. The cracks and archaic symbols on the eight-headed snakes' body glowed with a faint golden light. It was clear Orochi was building up its own power to attack the insolent creature before it. A twinge of recognition came from the energy that was building up around the female creature's hands. Orochi's heads reared back momentarily when the chi it felt there took form – the Emperor's sword! Though it was in a different shape the blade was undoubtedly one of the three sacred imperial treasures.

"Behold, the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven! The blade which will come to symbolize your end Orochi! Know that my name is Sayori, a daughter of Kyuubi and ancestor to the Fukuman whom imprisoned you here!" the nine-tailed fox woman screamed.

Undisguised loathing permeated the vast chamber at the audacity of the creature before it. Its eyes glowed intensely at each of the snake heads poised to attack. Already the ghostly women were casting ancient magic which could be seen from the fiery glow being emitted from their hands. The shadowy snakes behind their bodies vibrated then blurred momentarily as several coils of fire shot out rapidly from their hands towards the youkai woman.

"Naïve!" she called out, making a horizontal slash towards the fire approaching her. The coils dissipated harmlessly as an invisible wave of force cut through them.

One of the giant heads suddenly launched itself with incredible speed at Sayori. She jumped high into the air to avoid it and landed gracefully on the body of the head. Already however more coils of fire had been launched at her, and she spun her sword rapidly to deflect the incoming fire. Another head launched itself at her again almost immediately afterwards, this time however, she rapidly strafed to the side while dodging the coils of fire as well. Billows of dust and smoke were spreading through the vast chamber from the violent earthquakes. Orochi's and the ghostly maidens lost track of Sayori for a moment in a cloud of dust from the rumbling of the cavern at the enormous impacts of the snake heads. Amid the cloud a teal green light spewed forth, followed by several arcs of lightning aimed at five of the eight maidens. The bolts struck them head on, knocking their bodies back a considerable distance, while electrocuting severely.

The others turned to stare at their sisters to determine their fate and they could see the bodies float limply then disappear in a gush wild energy. Orochi hissed angrily causing the smoke to dissipate, revealing Sayori with several ghostly green balls of energy circling behind her as if being juggled by her tails. Standing several dozen paces away from one of Orochi's snake bodies, Sayori smiled defiantly and took a defensive stance with her sword raised horizontally above her head. The maiden's attention was now focused on the youkai woman again and they each flew near one of their master's snake heads. Orochi's ember eyes flared and its body tensed as it prepared to attack again.

"Come Serpent God! Out battle has just yet begun!" Sayori taunted in a voice filled with determination placed upon her shoulders from numerous generations before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Conscience

The earth around the temple rumbled violently as the battle bellow ensued. Natori braced herself against one of the pillars outside the Miko Institute as dozens of her servants ran around trying to calm increasing panic caused by the earthquake. Many of their so called 'customers', had already fled and countless more were still fleeing, some of whom were nude, having been interrupted in the middle of their session. She couldn't help but wonder whether this was the correct decision or not. Even the Army she had gathered for defense was starting to become disorganized and confused in the chaos. As quakes were beginning to grow in intensity Natori gripped the pillar even harder. "Nee-san…" she said in a solemn voice, as she glanced in the direction of the entrance to Orochi's resting place.

* * *

All eight snake heads reared up high in the cavern, as their runes began to glow intensely flickering wildly and giving off the sensation of heat. Their mouths opened wide and spewed forth incredible white energy directed at the kyuubi youkai woman. The beams were even wider than their bodies, emitted a blinding aura and the buzzing sound of thousands of bees as they travelled forth. Sayori grimaced at the unexpected attack and dashed madly towards the side following the perimeter of the cavern. The vicious bursts of light impacted mere feet behind her, with several more following in succession leaving enormous diagonal pits and causing even more dust, stalagmites, and rock to shower the room with each violent hit.

Orochi quickly wised to her movement however and this time shot several leading beams of energy in rapid succession forming a gigantic cascading wave of incredible power. The kyuubi woman panicked for a split second, before hastily halting in her tracks and yelling out quickly, "Come, Yata no Kagami!" Raising her arm like a shield in front of her, a circular summoning circle appeared, and began to spin rapidly, as it increased in size until shielding her entire body. All of this occurred in mere second, before the beam impacted the large translucent disc in front of the kyuubi woman, though she had braced herself, it still pushed her back nearly a dozen paces before dissipating. Though the barrier had absorbed most of the attack Sayori's arm was badly burned and her skin sizzled which caused her to retch in pain.

Orochi's eyes glowed at her fiercely in triumph, as it saw one of the beams hit her directly, but that only lasted a moment as it saw her still standing amidst the several massive holes around her. The giant eight-headed snake's immense body coiled and vibrated in frustration and hatred as it saw its efforts foiled yet again by the impudent creature.

Abandoning her defensive posture, Sayori charged forth towards Orochi through a shower of both rocks and coils of fire from the Maiden's. Strafing and hoping rapidly and erratically from side to side as she moved closer, she kept her focus upward. The snake heads hissed loudly before attacking her, this time each came at her from different non-intersecting paths, seemingly trying to eat her. Sayori bounded up with cat-like reflexes as she avoided the gaping mouths, until she found her opening on one of the snake heads and gripping her sword in both hands sliced down fiercely, before dodging backwards towards the small shrine she had started at. Her tails, hair and clothing fluttered like a bird in a dive, before she landed gracefully on the shrine, which despite the falling debris was seemingly untouched.

The massive head fell lifelessly and impacted Orochi's body several times as it tumbled down, causing the creature to wince in pain each time. The decapitated body flailed around violently like a chicken with its head cut off as thick dark viscous liquid sprayed from the wound. The head landed with a tumultuous crash sending earth and dust billowing forth around it. A large volume of blood flowed out steadily from the disembodied head. The remaining Maiden's trembled with fear as they eyed the still flailing body, an overwhelming fear that was not felt when their other sisters had been killed. One of the shadowy snakes on their back disappeared as well and pain flashed through their bodies. Orochi was confused by having one of its heads' decapitated and the several of the other heads glared at Sayori in pure loathing while the others shifted their gazes between the body, head and shrine seemingly in a daze.

A triumphant smile broke across the kyuubi woman's face as the headless body fell lifelessly and landed with a thundering crash, generating a large shockwave of earth to each side that spanned a quarter of the chamber. Closing her eyes momentarily she inhaled and exhale in ecstasy, spurned to greater heights by the incredible battle. She felt her strength surge, then opening her eyes she thrust her sword into the ground before starting to shouting loudly, "**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh**–! " Power exploded from Sayori's body and swirled like an upside down tornado, as she slowly raised her arms upwards like the hands on a clock, along with her gaze. Her hair whipped around wildly. Her tails fluttered upwards again and each one making a sudden jerking motion creating a teal orb of energy each time, until she had collected nine of them.

Orochi's snake heads began to hiss threateningly at the kyuubi woman, but it could not attack as the whirlwind of energy surrounded her. Each time it tried to charge forth to bite her, the heads hits an invisible wall of force and recoiled in a daze. The Maiden's could only stare back and forth between the woman and their master in confusion, as dust and rocks swirled furiously around the vast cavern. This continued for a bit before suddenly stopping—the shower of earth and jagged crashes of rocks echoed before everything became quiet. Through the veil of dust Orochi saw two teal eyes glowing in the now faint darkness of the shrine.

* * *

Natori did not know how much time had passed before the quakes finally stopped, but she could tell it was a little past midday. The earth had begun to split in various locations at some point and she was forced to seek shelter. Looking outside the cave which marked the entrance to Orochi's lair, she saw the land around the temple devastated. Trees uprooted and lopsided, buildings ripped apart and collapsed, hundreds of corpses lay scattered about like ragged dolls in various positions. There were countless groans and yells of pain, anguish, and despair. The Miko Institutes' Army had been devastated. Even despite the carnage however, no tears appeared from her eyes, her face was framed in a guilty visage.

* * *

A long distance down the mountain, another army stood in confusion as the earthquakes stopped. The men and women looked completely baffled and were totally disorganized, having broken ranks and formations in their panic. In the midst of it a long blue hair woman wearing a trimmed night blue yukata stood unfazed by confusion which had taken hold of those around her. A red sash wrapped around her waist, with night blue stockings and arm bands filling out the rest of her outfit. Looking around mildly once more she shrugged and bounded away further into the army. It didn't take her long to reach her destination. A usually tall man, compared to those around him, stood in metal and green cloth armor with a perpetual smirk on his face. Disheveled brown hair stood in contrast, against his tanned skin and fluttering forest green cape.

As the blue haired woman approached, he resumed his arrogant posture with his hands on his hips and called out a question, "Is it over?"

She stopped just short of him with her fingers locked behind her back, "Humm… I dunno, maybe…" she said quizzically.

"….. What the hell do you mean you don't know?" he rebuked. "You've lived here for a while right?"

Looking away disinterestedly, she replied, "Sure, but umm… I never experienced one before now." Placing a finger to her mouth, she thought for a moment, "Actually I don't know of anyone who actually remembers when the last earthquake was."

He frowned slightly, then shrugged, "Well, whatever. Get everyone moving! The mikos await me up the mountain! Gahahaha!" he laughed crudely.

A little distance away a pink haired, fair skinned woman dressed in a skimpy white and pink yukata sobbed, "Oh those poor mikos… Rance is going to do horrible things to them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Destruction

A whirl of teal lights began to emit from the dusk where the eyes were located. It flashed around the large cavern brightly followed by a low hum of electricity.

Orochi, having had its efforts thwarted, was curiously trying to see what was going on under the massive cloud of dust.

Suddenly an enormous ray of yellow and white electricity shot forth from the cloud aimed at the mass of Orochi's body. The beam left a gaping hole in the cloud of dust as it passed.

Sensing danger, the now seven headed serpent opened its mouths and released all of its own massive white rays of energy. All seven of them impacted the youkai woman's beam, causing a large ball of power to collect where they hit. An extraordinarily loud buzzing of energy ensued, as they fought each other for dominance.

The kyuubi woman yelled loudly, "**Perish serpent god!**" The clouds billowed out suddenly and she could be seen holding her hands out. The electricity from the ray surged around her hands, and her tails fluttered juggling teal balls of energy rapidly. Three of the eight remaining orbs disappeared suddenly and the beam of electricity she was expelling from her hands increased in intensity.

Orochi gaped as it saw its own ray's extinguished before her mighty electrical beam and it surged forth towards the mass of its body. The impact melted its stony coils and burned their way all the way through him. The heads let out a piercing cry of rage and pain so powerful they disintegrated all the falling debris immediately and caused gigantic spherical shockwave. The waves hit the side of the chamber and smoothed out the uneven surfaces in an instant, causing them to become like the inside of a ball.

"**Feel the pain of the thousands of deaths you have caused Orochi!**" Sayori yelled valiantly, as she shielded herself with the Yata no Kagami.

The snake god writhed around madly as parts of its body collapsed into itself and the heads swung around in agony and confusion, some of them crashing limp onto itself.

Looking around the chamber the youkai woman realized she couldn't see the maiden's anywhere. An ominous sensation passed through her body, as she tried to locate them in a flurry.

They appeared from behind her from three sides and rushed in, managing to grab Sayori before she could react.

A deathly cold was exuded from the maidens' bodies and burned the kyuubi woman's skin and chilled her armor. The shadowy snakes on their backs snared her further and their bodies began to glow.

NO! Her mind raced as she felt immense danger. They were going to sacrifice themselves to try and kill her!

* * *

Natori felt a chill crawl up her spin suddenly and she turned around rapidly facing the way into Orochi's lair. She knew her sister was in danger, but there was nothing she could do from here. Her face was anguished at her own helplessness, she let out a silent prayer, "If there are any gods left in this world, please protect her." Natori clutched at the pendant in the folds of her kimono. It was a one side of a pair, the other held by her sister. She looked like a lost little girl now, falling to her knees she held the amulet with both hands, her eyes closed.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! This is so damn boring! Having to climb this mountain again is starting to piss me off," Rance complain in frustration, as he continued to march up the mountain with his army in tow. Looking off to the side at a pink haired woman, he called out to her, "Sill! Bring me some tea damn it! "

The woman returned his stare and pouted, "But Rance-sama, we're on the move right now and can't make any tea—"

He quickly interrupted, "Bah! Don't we some in a water skin or something?"

"I am sorry, but we left so suddenly we didn't have time to make very many preparations—", she tried to explain in a meek voice.

"Shit! Fine… hey you!" Rance called out to one of his female commanders.

The woman dressed in leather armor ran up to him in a rush, "Y-yes Rance-sama?"

"Have some of those useless guys set up a camp along the road there to make me some tea. Oh and when you're done, meet me in that thicket over," he pointed off to the other side of the road and then smacked her ass with a grin. "Get going!"

The female commander's face flushed deeply and she ran off hurriedly.

"Gahahaha!" he laughed. "This should ease some of my boredom."

Sill sighed in discontent.

* * *

Their strength was unreal.

Sayori couldn't shake them off, no matter how hard she tried, as she felt their bodies become increasingly hotter. "Ugh! Get off of me you foul creatures!" she protested, while struggling viciously.

Their red eyes flared with a blinding light and the three maiden's let out an ear piercing scream, a large explosion followed.

Three teal beams of electricity shot out from the kyuubi woman in that instant.

A flash of light filled the entire cavern in that one moment as a loud thunderous sound rolled out from where the youkai woman was being held. The altar that was used to sacrifice the mikos was obliterated along with the ancient wooden sign that marked the site. A shockwave came from the center of the explosion and kicked up the ground around the area for several dozen yards.

Orochi was finally starting to come to its senses, and though anger and pain still flared through its body, it seemed to know what had just happened. There were only three remaining heads now though, coming from the bloody mass of its body, and they stared at the inverted bowl like cloud where the maiden's had sacrificed themselves.

As the dust clouds cleared, a lone figure stood in the center on her knees.

Sayori was badly injured. Blood coming from numerous wounds, stained her teal hair into an ugly brown, and dyed the leaf patterned white portions of her armor red. Her metal colored form fitting plate and chainmail armor was charred and melted in several places, with burns on her skin at those spots. All the clothes uncovered by the armor were gone. She was drawing ragged breaths, using her sword to hold herself up, while staring defiantly at Orochi, "Even unto your end, you use your minions as mere expendable items." Coughing up some blood, she wiped her lips and stood up shakily. Two orbs remained circling behind her, with her nine tails. "It is time we ended this Orochi," she said calmly, staring at the three heads.

The serpent god appeared to understand her words and its eyes glowed maliciously, then all three heads opened their mouth and began firing its white beams at the ceiling of the cavern.

"No!" Sayori panicked as she realized its intentions. It was trying to burying them both! Rushing forward with the last of her strength, she had to end this before the entire cavern came crashing down.

Massive chunks of carved rocks began falling down all around in front of Orochi.

The kyuubi woman had to dodge madly to avoid all the falling rocks and debris. Getting near the three headed snake's body she jumped high into the air aiming to slice off another one of the heads.

Orochi sense her movement and one of the heads turned towards her and shot a leading ray of white energy in her direction.

Extending her free left hand she opened her palm and released her own yellow and white beam of electricity towards the one he fired. One of the two remaining orbs above her tails disappeared.

Another one of the heads had launched itself at the same time at her and gapped its mouth wide firing another beam at nearly point blank range.

The first beam collided and fizzled against hers canceling each other out.

Sheathing her sword in a rapid movement, she lifted her arm and a magic circle appeared deflecting the other beam, but knocking her back considerably.

The last head had predicted this and came down from above to shot one final beam, but a huge boulder smashed down on its head at that moment. The weight was enough to push it all the way to the ground, and crush it.

The instability of the cavern had now reached the point of no return, large chunks of rocks and earth were falling everywhere indiscriminately.

In the confusion, Sayori managed to leap her way back to Orochi from the falling pieces of rock all over.

Orochi had lost sight of her in the chaos and was searching around intently when a diagonal flash of light appeared near one of the two remaining heads.

The youkai woman sliced off the head off cleanly.

The creature reared in pain, as more and more rocks were piling up everywhere.

Sayori was hit by a large rock while trying to land on the snakes tangled mass of a body. Her armor protected her from the damage, but she became dazed and fell over while more and more rocks continued to pile up around.

The last remaining head saw this and rush in with its mouth open determined to finish her before the chamber collapsed entirely.

Just when Orochi reached her, Sayori opened her palm and fired the last beam of electricity at him. It burned a hole through its head in between its eyes and hit the far wall causing further instability.

The snake god's last head crashed onto its own body in front of Sayori and skidded to a halt right before her prone form.

She looked up weakly at the lifeless head, "And so it ends… I hope that all the sacrifices can rest in peace now… Perhaps we will meet in the next life and battle each other once more serpent god." Sayori weakly clutched the twin pendant on her chest, as more and more rocks piled up the around her filling the chamber faster and faster. No longer having the strength to move, she mouthed breathlessly, "I hope your safe up there little sister…", then passed out.


End file.
